Bacteria may exist within a fluid media in a planktonic state or may form on a surface bounding the fluid medium in a conglomerate of microbial organisms termed a biofilm. In the biofilm, the bacteria live at a lower metabolic state than when in planktonic form and exude a hydrated matrix of exopolymers, typically polysaccharides, and other macromolecules. Bacteria in the biofilm form strong chemical bonds with surface carbohydrate moieties. The exopolymers encase the bacteria in a manner that leaves tunnels or channels through which the overlying fluid medium can circulate. In this way, the bacteria are protected from the dangers of the fluid medium, can receive nutrients, and rid themselves of waste. The protective film formed as part of a biofilm shields the bacteria from the action of antimicrobials and like therapeutic agents at concentrations which would otherwise normally affect the bacteria.
The bacteria in this unique metabolic state affect other bacteria in the region to produce a coordinated lifestyle. This process is termed “quorum sensing.”
Biofilms may be formed on the surface of any living tissue, as well as foreign bodies, such as heart valves and the like, which are maintained in association with human tissues. When the biofilm is formed on living tissue, the biochemical products and toxic wastes it secretes may affect the tissue surface to produce an inflammatory state and areas of chronic infection, such as chronic ear disease, osteomyelitis, chronic tonsillitis, prostatitis, vaginitis, and calculi, as in the kidney. In many cases, chronic sinusitis appears to be an inflammatory disease of the lining mucosal, rather than the disease of bacteria-invading tissue. I have conducted electron microscopic studies that show biofilm exists on the mucosal blanket overlying the cilia extending from sinus tissue. Collateral damage from the immune interaction between the biofilm products and the associated tissue would be the basis of the inflammatory mucositis seen in chronic rhinosinusitis.
The biofilm insulates the embedded bacteria from biocides contained in the proximal fluid layer so that normal concentrations of antibiotics or the like, which would kill the bacteria if they were in a planktonic state, have little or no effect on the bacteria of a biofilm. Antibiotic concentrations of 1000 to 2000 times higher than possible with systemic applied antibiotics would be required to destroy the bacteria of a biofilm.
Past efforts to disrupt the biofilm by breaking it up or killing the bacteria have included treatment with chemical compounds such as antibiotics, chemical agents directed at dissolving or breaking up the polysaccharide binders such as surfactants, enzymes, denaturing agents, and the like. In the dental field, the most effective treatment has been found to be scraping and debriding with mechanical instruments. Efforts have also been made to use ultrasonic energy to either increase the metabolic rate of the underlying bacteria so that they better absorb antibiotics and the like, or to mechanically disrupt the biofilm encasement by the mechanical bursting of micro-bubbles induced by ultrasonic energy sources. It has also been suggested that electric fields imposed across the biofilms or the fluid layers in contact with the biofilm will enhance break-up or electrophoretically drive biocides into the bacteria encased in the layers.